Rutina
by lobunaluna
Summary: Hay veces, que solo necesitamos mirar a un costado para salirnos de la rutina. (AU. Milo Saint Seiya Leyenda del Santuario)


_**Saint Seiya no me pertenece. **_

**_Es un AU con Milo de leyenda del santuario (si, Milo chica)_**

**_Puse romance, por que no sabía en que categoría clasificarlo :P_**

* * *

_Rutina._

Otro día normal y rutinario en su vida, otro día lleno de monotonía a pesar que trabajara en un hospital en la parte de urgencias. A pesar de que todos los días eran "distintos", para él era todo lo mismo. Su vida era de matices neutrales, todo era neutral... Nada tenía algo de vida, a pesar que siempre estuviera entre salas donde la vida y la muerte se disputaban a las personas.

La ciudad donde vivía, no era gris ni tampoco era negra...

Solo era neutra, de aburridos colores marrones. ¿Era porque era invierno? Los tonos azul oscuro y de la gama del marrón, siempre que aparecían esos colores los relacionaba con el momento más aburrido del año. Todo era aburrido y todo era monótono. Todo sin duda era lo mismo, siempre era lo mismo.

Dejo de mirar el andén de en frente, el de los trenes que llegaban a la ciudad y observo hacia un costado. Todo el mundo enfundado en sus abrigos de tonos "invernales"... Todos menos ella.

Parpadeo un poco y observo a la joven parada a solo unos treinta metros de mí, esta parada como ajena al mundo. Llevaba puesto un abrigo de color blanco que le llegaba hasta medio muslo. Debajo del abrigo tenía una falda color azul marino que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y unas botas negras que le llegaban a las mismas.

Tenía puesto un morral marrón, de aspecto rustico, en una de las manos llevaba lo que parecían varias carpetas y en la otra un maletín de cuero algo gastado. A pesar que fueran de color marrón, un color que había relacionado hasta el cansancio con la monotonía... En ella era encantador, su cabello rojo fuego era lo que más sobresalía de ella... En ese aburrido mundo, ella parecía desentonar todo y cambiar en algo a mi aburrida rutina de ese día.

Aunque solo fuera mientras esperaba el tren en ese abultado anden.

El tren llego y se deslizo lentamente por las vías, la joven ni volteo a mirar y se subió al tren.

Tuve que caminar por los vagones hasta buscar un asiento, no encontré ninguno... Pero si encontré a la joven que no parecía ser un integrante de esta monotonía típica de ciudad.

Miraba por la ventana, como si lo que pasara dentro del tren no fuera relevante, como si lo que pasara en el andén fuera realmente interesante. ¿Interesante?

ME quedo mirando a la chica, observo las carpetas y la forma que vestía... ¿Que era ella?

Había dos universidades medianamente cerca de la estación... ¿Sería una universitaria? También había colegios... ¿Sera una joven profesora? Ambas posibilidades explicaban el por qué tenía esas carpetas... Esas carpetas llenas de hojas que ni se molestaba en mirar.

Las posibilidades paseaban lentamente por mi cabeza, todos parecían ajenos a su presencia. Todos estaban distraídos en sus asuntos, nadie notaba a la joven de abrigo blanco que miraba por la ventana. Por alguna razón observe sus delicadas manos... Si eran delicadas, pequeñas y bien definidas manos. Parecían ser obra de algún gran artista...

No puedo negar lo obvio, me gustaban sus manos.

Observe como tomabas unos guantes de gamuza marrón claro y enfundabas tus manos en ellos. Le vi devolver su vista a la ventana y una pequeña sonrisa adornar sus delicados labios.

* * *

Pasaron varias estaciones y me toco bajar... ella seguía en su lugar mirando por la ventana. Cuando pase a su lado, la observe su vista estaba enfrente... No podía ver sus ojos, tristemente no lo había notado en todo el viaje. Algo tan simple, no me había molestado en prestar atención a ese detalle cuando es algo que suelo mirar... Normalmente es lo primero que miro.

* * *

Estaba mirando una vez más el andén de los trenes que llegan a la ciudad, otro día lleno de rutina... Ya me había olvidado de la joven de cabellera roja.

Al mirar hacía el costado, la vi de nuevo... Solo le reconocí por el cabello, esta vez tenía un abrigo de un color verde oscuro. Era sorprendente, la chica seguía siendo lo único que parecía fuera de lo normal en ese andén gris. Lleno de gente que solo se apegaba a una aburrida rutina. Yo era otro de tantos, otro más que se apegaba a la rutina...

Esta vez no llevaba carpetas, solo el humilde morral.

De nuevo te subiste al vagón, de nuevo busque un lugar donde sentarme y note que habías ocupado el mismo lugar que ayer. ¿Acaso era coincidencia? Mire el número del vagón, era el mismo que ayer. ¿Acaso esa criatura tan bella estaba en garras de la rutina? A parte del abrigo verde oscuro, llevabas una bufanda de un color blanca en el cuello... Esa típica bufanda, con ese punto complicado, que solo una abuela podría llevar a cabo. A buen ojo, sin duda, era posible deducir eso.

De nuevo tenía sus manos enfundadas, ahora sus guantes hacían juego con la bufanda: eran blancos. Le vi sacar un libro de su morral y comenzar a leerlo.

Incluso el libro desentonaba con el lugar, sus tapas eran de colores vistosos. Logre ponerme de una forma que pudiera ver el título: _El lenguaje de las estrellas._

No pude evitar embozar una sonrisa, era una chica que no debería de estar en esa ciudad.

Todo en ella no formaba parte de lo monótono. Ahora con esa nueva "pista", me puse a imaginar que pasaría si entablaba una conversación con ella. ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Cómo sería su voz? ¿Sonreiría? ¿Estaría dispuesta a hablar conmigo hasta que me tocara el momento de bajar? ¿Me consideraría un loco? Comencé a divagar en mi mente de que hablaríamos...

Sin darme cuenta, eso fue lo que comenzó a romper mi rutina.

* * *

Al día siguiente, un triste sábado lluvioso y frió, no estaba en el andén. Como muchos otros que los días hábiles me acompañaban como ganado hacia el tren que nos llevaba con su silencioso andar hacia nuestras respectivas estaciones.

-¡Pare ese paraguas...!-escuche de golpe, el objeto en cuestión venia hacia mí. Lo sujete y lo plegué para evitar que siguiera su trayecto. Flores discretas le adornaban, sobre un fondo blanco, dándole un discreto y bonito toque. Al levantar la mirada note quien era la joven que me pidió el favor de detener la sombrilla.

-Aquí lo tiene -observe que esta vez, tenía el abrigo abierto dejando a la vista una chaqueta de tweed azul oscuro - veo que se le escapo...

-Un descuido y el viento me lo arranco de las manos -Soltó una pequeña risa, observe su cabello estaba sujeto de forma modesta debido a lo corto que era y peinado hacia atrás. Note la corbata azul en su cuello y la camisa de un pulcro blanco. Esta vez no llevaba botas, sino unos zapatos clásicos, casi sin nada de taco, negros que hacia juego con el resto de su uniforme. Por qué era eso lo que llevaba, un uniforme.- Entre carpetas y sombrilla, alguno se me iba a escapar-comento, mientras acomodaba las carpetas y la sombrilla de modo tal que ninguno se atreviera a escapar de nuevo.- Menos mal que no fueron las carpetas

-De nada y debería tener cuidado con esos papeles...-sugerí, la mujer me miro de reojo como si me dejara en claro que lo tenía muy presente. - El viento y la lluvia están terribles.

-Casi todos los que llevo, en la mano, tiene copias...-Comento la joven, antes de alejarse por el andén. Al parecer había arruinado mi posibilidad de armar una charla más extendida.

¿De que trabajara? Me pregunto mientras la veía parada bajo el paraguas, esperando la llegada del tren. Necesitaba ir en uniforme, eso era claro. Tenía que lidiar con carpetas, otra cosa que había notado en los días que la observaba...

Aunque tal vez no era un uniforme lo que llevaba y solamente podría gustarle de vestirse así.

Cuando el tren llego, la observe subir, al mismo vagón de siempre (a pesar que estuviera todo despejado) y por inercia camine hacia él. Nuevamente estaba mirando por la ventana, me senté en un asiento donde podía verla... Le observe soltarse el pelo y note que su abrigo, al que no le había prestado atención, era de un color bordo oscuro. Incluso yo, que soy hombre, no combinaría una prenda azul con un abrigo de esa tonalidad de bordo.

A pesar que las mujeres, seguramente, opinaran lo contrario.

* * *

Otra vez estábamos en el andén, ella estaba parada en el mismo lugar de siempre. ¿Siempre en el mismo lugar? Deje libre un suspiro, otra vez estábamos cada quien en su lugar. Cada quien preso en su rutina...

Le mire tenia puesto el abrigo verde oscuro, las botas largas, la bufanda blanca y la falda azul oscuro.

Ella, ella... No había forma de describir esa extraña sensación que me embargaba por solo mirarla. Comenzó a caminar hacia ella, me detuve a una prudente distancia, no quería que creyera que estaba... ¿Acosándola?

Deje libre un suspiro y retrocedí lo que había caminado. Solo era otra pasajera más, nada más. Por más que, tal vez, quisiera que mis emociones dijeran que debería romper la rutina y hablarle. La sencilla lógica humana me decía a gritos que era una imprudencia. Que debería conformarme con ser solo un espectador... Uno más entre tantos. Otro que soñaba despierto.

* * *

La lluvia caía fría y lenta, todos (yo incluido) estábamos bajo los techos del andén... Solo había una persona que parecía ajena a la lluvia. Estaba bajo el paraguas de flores discretas, esperando la llegada del tren como todos los días a esa hora. Siempre en el mismo lugar...

Me pregunte qué pasaría si me acercaba a ella, también llevaba paraguas, podría pararme a su lado e intentar entablar una conversación. ¿Se acordaría de mí? ¿Se acordaría de ese sábado lluvioso en que atrape su descarriada sombrilla?

_Me pare a su lado, ladeo un poco la cabeza y me miro de reojo. Sus ojos eran de un color similar al del atardecer, su piel ligeramente morena y su cabello rojo queriendo ser borgoña le daba un toque encantador a su delicado rostro._

_-Hola-fue lo único que se me ocurre decir._

_-Hola. -Me dedicas esa típica mirada de escrutinio femenino, como si decidieras si soy o no un loco- Esta vez no se me escapo la sombrilla -no puedo evitar sonreír._

_-Sí, me he dado cuenta-replico y me paro igual que ella mirando el andén de enfrente.- Siempre te veo... al parecer estamos atrapados en los mismo horarios de rutina._

_-Eso parece-la chica sigue con su vista en el andén- También te he notado. Deberías ser más discreto a la hora de mirar a alguien de reojo..._

_-Este... ¿Si lo notaste por que no dijiste nada?_

_-¿Tu dirías algo o solo te mantendrías alerta?_

_-¿Puedo preguntarte algo...?_

_-Claro._

_-¿Cómo te llamas?-la joven sonrió y la bocina del tren resonó anunciando su salida de la estación._

Parpadee un poco perdido, el tren comenzaba su andar lentamente sobre las vías... Ella sin duda debería de estar en el tren, alejándose, junto con mi posibilidad de llegar medianamente temprano a casa.

* * *

Aunque me tocaba descanso, ese día, por alguna razón fui a la ciudad y me encontré a la misma hora de siempre en el andén del tren.

En una mano llevaba una bolsa con una chaqueta que claramente usaría un par de veces, dado que tenía mi chaqueta consentida. Ella estaba parada en el lugar de siempre, solo que ahora llevaba el abrigo color verde oscuro en el brazo. Parpadee un par de veces, volvía a llevar la chaqueta de tweed, solo que esta tenia doblones militares en los hombros. ¿Acaso ella era del ejército?

Podría serlo...

Estábamos cerca del ministerio de guerra, le vi mirar sus piernas y lentamente acercarse a una banca. Se sentó en ella y saco las botas largas de su morral. No pude evitar sonreír mientras se cambiaba el calzado, le vi ponerse el abrigo y ahora volvía a ser la chica que esperaba el tren. Con el abrigo puesto, pasaría como una persona más...

Se quitó la liga del cabello y sus hebras rojizas no tardaron en soltarse y mecerse delicadamente. En un segundo nuestros ojos se encontraron, ella...

Ella me sonrió y volvió su vista hacia adelante, al mismo tiempo que llegaba el tren. Por alguna razón, mis pies decidieron tener voluntad propia. Antes que pudiera controlarme, ya estaba parado a su lado. Ella me miro de reojo, pero no dijo nada.

El tren llego y al igual que otras tantas veces subimos. Solo que esta vez hubo un cambio, no se sentó en su lugar de siempre (un asiento solitario que daba a la ventana). Ocupo un asiento que se hallaba en doble hilera, al igual que en el andén mis pies hicieron lo que quisieron y me senté a su lado...

Aunque ella se había apoderado de la ventana y solo se limitó a mirar por ella. Sentí un nudo en la garganta, no podía decir nada y pensar que se me ocurrieron mil y un formas de comenzar la conversación.

_Hospital varias semanas después._

Las guardias largas, sin duda eran lo peor de ser médico de urgencias. Tranquilamente podría haberme especializado en algún tipo de rol medico en especial, y tener menos horas, pero yo cabeza dura quería estar en el frente de batalla: Urgencias.

-Tenemos un descarrilamiento de trenes...-informo el encargado de recepción, al escuchar el descarrilamiento, no pude evitar mirar la hora. Eran pasadas de las siete.

* * *

A pesar de mis ajetreadas horas que siguieron a ese anuncio, mi miedo irracional no se cumplió. Ella jamás llego entre los pacientes enviados hacia nuestra sala de urgencias.

Cuando estuvo todo controlado, por así llamarle, comencé a cambiarme cuando uno de los encargados apareció... Simplemente, mala señal.

-¿Tienes algún asunto importante?

-Sí, tengo una cita con mi almohada.-replique sin mucho entusiasmo, llevaba casi 36 horas sin dormir.

-Hay una sutura... ¿puedes hacerla antes de irte?

-Pensé que ya habíamos hecho todo lo que respectaba a los accidentados...-replique. Si no era un caso grave, pues que lo hiciera otro.- ¿Estas de broma?-me atreví a preguntar cuando me tendió la planilla.

-Coses y te vas.-me replico- Algunos de los que estaban en el ministerio de Defensa fueron como voluntarios... -deje libre un gruñido- solo es un corte.-replico antes de irse.

_Consultorio._

-Señor Escor...-Deje la palabra a medio formular, solo había leído el primer nombre y nada más. Quien estaba sentada esperando que le cocieran una herida abierta era la pelirroja de la estación.- Supongo que me dieron otra planilla...-dije, este idiota me dio cualquier cosa.

-No, no te dieron mal. -Me replicaste con una amable sonrisa- Mi nombre de pila es Milo, que quiere decir Manzana.-dejaste libre una humilde sonrisa- mi madre... tiene un gusto raro por ellas y encontró un nombre griego... que justo se traducía como Manzana.

-Ya veo...-mire la planilla de nuevo: Escorpianos, Milo Odette. El segundo nombre si era de mujer- veamos esa mano...-me acerque a ella y observe el corte. Bastante considerable- ¿Cómo te lo hiciste?-pregunte, tratando de ser lo más profesional mientras una enfermera tomaba notas. Tenía un par de magulladuras, en las manos, al parecer se había llevado unos buenos golpes.

-Por quitar un fragmento de metal que le obstruía la salida a una mujer.-replicaste con un tono casi militar, bueno tenía un gafete prendido del bolsillo de su camisa ¿Con que eso eras a fin de cuentas?- supongo que debí venir apenas me corte, por los riesgos que implica una herida abierta en una situación como esa.-le dedique una mirada de "¿a ti que te parece?".

-Pensé que viajabas en el tren de las siete...-comente, en eso me di cuenta de lo que dije y te saque una pequeña risa.

-No, señor, a las 6 todos en las oficinas.-replicaste con una pequeña risa- hay veces que ni siquiera puedo salir de esta... Mucho papeleo...-le mire, yo la había visto con el papeleo.- Eso es lo malo de estar en la parte jurídica de la oficina.

-¿Eres abogada?

-Sí, soy del ejército. -Me miraste con algo de recelo- abogada del ejército.-repetiste. La enfermera se retiró dado que la llamaron.

-Lo notaste.

-¿Que me mirabas? Si, eres poco discreto.-replicaste.

-Soy Shura.-me presente al fin.

-Milo.-me replicaste en un tono frió.

-Disculpe si le incomode.-Comente al fin- Es que su presencia no parece ser... algo que deba de estar en el andén de un tren.

-¿Disculpa?-Sin duda ese comentario no fue bien recibido. De no ser que estaba atendiendo la herida, sin duda te hubieras levantado y retirado.

-Siempre, pareces ajena a ese lugar...-le mire a los ojos- todo parece neutral y tu estas ahí dándole color a todo...

-¿Intenta seducirme doctor?-preguntaste entornando los ojos.

-No, solo te estoy diciendo por qué razón siempre te miro.-Le sostuve la mirada- hay veces que mentalmente me apuesto, a mí mismo, con que abrigo te aparecerás. -De nuevo entrecerraste los ojos-Tus abrigos son muy vistosos y discretos a la vez...

-¿Cómo van las apuestas? ¿Ganaste algo?-note sarcasmo, pero preferí ignorarlo o mejor aún...

-Pues voy perdiendo, las apuestas no son lo mío.-replique al fin- El otro día gane, llevabas puesto el tapado verde.-dejaste escapar un resoplido.- Ya está.- susurre, mientras comenzaba a vendarle la herida.

-Milo...-un joven vestido con el uniforme del ejército se acercó a nosotros- Por dios Milo, siempre metiéndote en problemas...-hizo una pequeña mueca.- La idea es ayudar a los heridos, no terminar con ellos.-sentencio el joven.

-Mi superior-indicaste con la cabeza al joven.

-Soy algo más que tu superior-sentencio el joven, en un tono que no aceptaba replicas- me preocupo el saber que habías venido... pensé que te había pasado algo.

-No me paso nada, tranquilo.

-Su esposo supongo-dije, mientras me levantaba.

-En realidad, no.-sonrió de forma maliciosa- Gracias a dios soy gay y en esta chiflada no me fijare jamás.

-Que te re contra...-replico la joven mientras se levantaba- que te re contra moleste tener que hacer mi trabajo porque me acabo de sacar una licencia -le mostró la mano, mientras el otro hacia una mueca- soy diestra.

-De seguro te lastimaste a propósito-comento mientras salían del consultorio. Yo era nada para ellos, solo el tipo que le había cocido la herida.

-Ha tanto no llego -escuche que replicabas, pude ver cuando salía del consultorio que te colocabas el abrigo.- nos vemos en la estación Doc.-No sé por qué, pero ese comentario al aire me hizo sonreír.

* * *

Cuando la estación estuvo de nuevo libre al tránsito, como todas las semanas anteriores en que mis horarios coincidían con su salida. Le volví a ver.

Esta vez, fui yo quien rompió con la rutina de ambos. Esta vez, no solo esperamos el tren.

_Fin._


End file.
